


all these shades of red

by black tea is bae (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: tried & true & tired [5]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's Been Two Years But I'm Back, Master Attendant's Past, Red Wine & Steak's Difficult Relationship, wild plot appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/black%20tea%20is%20bae
Summary: Salty (slash thirsty) Master Attendant summons a new Food Soul with connections to her past, and things get complicated Fast.
Relationships: Master Attendant & Steak (Food Fantasy), Master Attendant/Red Wine (Food Fantasy), Master Attendant/Steak (Food Fantasy), Master Attendant/Vodka (Food Fantasy), Milk & Steak (Food Fantasy), Red Wine/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Series: tried & true & tired [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	all these shades of red

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. Hi everyone.
> 
> ...it's been a while. Like damn. But I started playing Food Fantasy again after a long hiatus - quarantine has me more bored than ever, I was rereading old fic that I wrote, and this whole first chapter was complete, just sitting in my docs, WAITING for me to post it.
> 
> So what the fuck. Why not. Here we are. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the little peak you're getting into Master Attendant's oh-so-mysterious past...
> 
> (to quickly clarify: there is a significant time jump between this fic and the team-up battle fic. several months worth.)
> 
> ENJOY

Seven months. It had been seven months since I had taken over my grandmother’s legacy, done my best to make the Bluebelle Café the premier dessert café in Hilena.

Seven months of all the love and support I could ever need from my Food Souls and Master Attendant friends in the city. I was doing well, building myself up, creating a name for myself. Looking forward, not backwards.

And then, one lazy Thursday morning, I tipped a jar of purple Soul Embers onto my summoning circle.

Fire rushed up to the ceiling in a great roar, the thunk-thunk of metal greeting my ears as my new Food Soul formed in front of me. My eyes widened and breath caught in my throat as he swept into a deep bow, red hair as tousled and artfully messy as I remembered.

“This body, this heart, and these swords in my hands, shall be forever loyal to you, my Master Attendant!”

I was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the open room I’d declared as my office, staring up at him in equal parts disbelief and excitement.

“...Steak?” I asked, hoping it was him. There were hundreds if not thousands of the same Food Souls, contracted to different Attendants all over the world, but he sounded exactly the same as I remembered.

He raised his head as he straightened, making eye contact with me, and I beamed. I caught sight of the unique x-looking scar on his left horn, the way his hair was a shade darker than others of his kind, and the necklaces wrapped around his swords as I scrambled to my feet.

“It is you!” I practically squealed, and threw myself at him.

Brownie, standing in the doorway with Black Tea, looked stunned. Black Tea was blinking slowly, taken aback but ever composed.

“M-my lady?” Steak stuttered as I slammed into him, childhood memories swirling up inside of me as I squeezed the breath out of him.

I pulled back after a minute, our eyes catching again. He seemed confused a minute more before I reached under my shirt and pulled out the pendant I never took off, a beautiful purple-red swirled crystal teardrop from my mother, a pendant that matched the ones around his swords.

“My lady,” He said again, suddenly recognizing me, and my smile stretched my face as I went back in for another hug, feeling bouncy and full of life.

* * *

“So,” Vodka said later, squinting at me as I sat in a booth, pancakes half-eaten as I sloughed my way through paperwork. “Steak - he worked for your mother?”

“Mmm,” I set my pen down. “My mother and...my father owned a restaurant in the heart of Spring Town. It was well known, hailed as one of Light Kingdom’s finest eateries. My father summoned Steak, but he was my mother’s ever-loyal vassal. My mother was kind and wise, and she earned Steak’s allegiance. When he wasn’t serving her, my mother asked Steak to keep watch over me. I grew up around him. For eight years, he was almost always by my side.”

My girlfriend didn’t say anything for a moment, sipping from the glass in front of her. “I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you talk about your past.”

“For good reason,” My eyes cut over to where Black Tea and Milk were talking to Steak, Milk with an actual smile playing around her lips. “It’s not something I like to remember.”

“You cannot avoid it forever,” She pointed out, setting her glass back down on the wooden tabletop.

“I know.”

Whatever I was going to say next was cut off as a body slid into the booth next to me, arm stretching around my shoulders as metal caught the light of the café.

“Sweet,” I said, pushing away his arm as I turned towards my best healer. “How was the excursion?”

“We brought home plenty of ingredients, dear Attendant,” He purred. “Red enjoyed skewering things, and B-52 managed not to set the forest on fire.”

“Well, that’s good,” I sighed, eyes darting back to my paperwork. “I assume you kept everyone in line?”

“Just for you, Master Attendant,” Sweet Tofu hummed, not caring that Vodka was literally sitting right across from us, staring at him. “Can I get a kiss for my work?”

“Hell-“ I stopped. Oh _shit_ , Red Wine. I scrambled to my feet, shoving Sweet out of the way.

I was too late. The front door swung open, Red Wine swaggering through with B-52 and Tom Yum behind him.

He caught Steak’s eye. Dead silence.

“Well, well, well,” Red Wine said, eyes narrowing. “If it isn’t Steak.”

“Red Wine,” My newest Food Soul growled, looking like he was itching to pull his swords off his back.

“Oi,” I said, causing both of their heads to swivel towards me. “No fighting in my café!”

“Master Attendant,” Red Wine sniffed, throwing a horrible look Steak’s way. “I cannot believe you summoned this...this swine.”

“Say that to my face, scoundrel!” Steak roared, pulling a sword off his back. Red Wine turned back to him, rapier sliding out the scabbard attached to his belt.

“Happily,” The vampire Soul sneered, and I desperately pled to the gods to give me endless patience. I already knew I would need it with these two.

“That’s enough,” I snapped, stepping between them. “Swords away, boys, before I have Sweet send you off to dreamland.”

“Just say the word, I’d love to have Steak in my bed, sleeping off my magic,” The healer purred, leering shamelessly at Steak.

“You are not helping,” I snapped at him, cheeks a little red as the support soul just grinned and winked at me.

“You two are practically wrecking Master Attendant’s reputation with this stunt,” Black Tea spoke, laying a hand on Steak’s shoulder and pushing him down into a chair. “What will potential customers think if they hear you were brawling all over the café?”

Assured Black Tea had Steak in hand, and Milk would help her sooth him if he got worked up again, I whirled around to face Red Wine, who was still sneering.

“Outside,” I told him. “Go.”

“Master Attendant-“ He argued, eyes narrowed on Steak.

I heard my newest Food Soul growling behind me, so I put my hands on Red’s chest and shoved him towards the door, inwardly rolling my eyes.

Drama queens, the both of them.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking, I found myself in a quiet little grove watching Red Wine.

“Master Attendant-“

“I don’t want to hear it,” I told him. “I know your kind doesn’t like Steak’s kind. I don’t care. You both work for me now, so get over it or I’ll have your ass hauling deliveries all over the continent instead of fighting Fallen Angels, Red Wine.”

The vampiric soul said nothing for a long while, fingers caressing the hilt of his rapier. “Do you prefer him over me, Master Attendant?”

“What a ridiculous thing to ask,” I snapped. “Red, you know I love all of you in a different and unique way.”

“Hmph,” Red Wine sniffed. “So you do prefer him, then?”

“He helped guide me when I had no hope,” I said, pushing errant locks out of my face. “I have had five months with you, and eight years with Steak. I simply know him better.”

The male sneered, lips twitching. “I find my anger cannot be contained over the thought that you like him.”

I stared at him. “Are you jealous?”

“Jealousy is for the weak.”

“Red,” I snapped, color blooming to my cheeks. “Are you serious? I’m dating Vodka, not Steak!”

“I’ve known you longer than her too,” Red Wine said, determinedly not looking at me. “But I find the thought of her in your arms does not cause this - rashness to boil over as it does with that...foolish swine.”

I could not believe this was happening. Honestly, my whole world had done a ninety degree flip in the course of a day.

“You...” I was practically speechless. “What?”

“You summoned me all those months ago,” Red Wine mused, still not looking at me. “You were terrified out of your mind when you saw me. I could hear your heartbeat...it was tantalizing. I wanted you.”

My knees felt weak.

“But I could not have you,” He continued. “You had been broken by those you trusted before, by those which this...body shares parts with.” His lips curled into a sneer. “And you chose Vodka to hold you, to be able to love you in plain sight. I was jealous, but I was happy for you. She was helping you heal.”

“Red Wine...” I said, my voice cracking a little.

“If I could not have you the way I wanted, I would be your friend. You opened up to me when I tried. I was thrilled that you were no longer shying away from me. Every trip we took to Parisel for clothes and finery was a balm on my old soul.”

He was silent again for a moment, and then he turned to me. “And now you have summoned him. That swine. And I learn he has had eight years of his life, that you trust him without a second thought, and I am so angry, I just want to get my hands on him-“

I cut him off, striding across the clearing and throwing my arms around him, squeezing tightly. The vampiric soul inhaled, pressing his nose to my hair and wrapping his own arms around me in an embrace so tight I thought I heard my bones creak.

“I don’t know how I feel, Red Wine,” I said. “But I promise I will never leave you behind.”

Silence, and then a sigh.

“That will have to do, I suppose.”

_**~tbc** _

**Author's Note:**

> MORE SOON. I AM INSPIRED (also, Steak is my Main Masculine Food Soul, I love him, THERE WILL BE PLENTY MORE OF HIM IN THE FUTURE)


End file.
